Lips of an Angel, Eyes of a Devil
by Speedstreek360
Summary: He shared his love with two men. One left him. The other he's scorned. And yet, they both longed for him. warning: slash, song fics.
1. Chapter 1: Lips of an Angel

Hey. This is a two-shot. The first one is about how I think Orion Pax sees Megatron, after being a part from him for so long.

Anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro. Nor do I own the humanized universe being used, it belongs to Demyrie. I don't own the song "Lips of An Angel" it belongs to Hinder.

Enjoy.

...

Lips of an Angel

...

The nights in Detroit were always lit with the lights coming from windows of it's tall buildings, illuminating it with bright, warm glows.

Orion sat at his desk in his office, going over files for criminals for a line-up tomorrow, while his wife Ariel, was busy in the other room, folding the laundry.

Pax groaned, as his forehead. It was already ten fifty, and he had a big day tomorrow, with all the cases to solve, and the suspects to sort through, as well, as keeping the peace, and making sure Sentinel didn't let his ego inflate too big. He placed a pencil by his ear, running his hand through his cyan-dyed blue and silver hair.

He played with his glasses a moment before the phone rang.

Sighing, he picked it up, expecting it to be his brother, Ultra Magnus, to talk about work or his best friend since childhood, Dion, trying to get him to come to the bar tonight, and relax from work for once.

"Orion Pax speaking," he said, placing the phone on his shoulder, and sorting through papers.

There was a moment of silence, before he heard a deep shaky breath from the other end.

_"Hey Orion,"_ the voice came out, quiet, and soft, but he had no problem recognizing it.

And it caused him to freeze, holding one of the papers in the air, his gaze looking off at nothing, his shock settling in. He hadn't hear that voice...in over twenty years, and here it was, caressing his ears like they were pure silk.

"Megatron..." he said, softly, his voice slightly wheezy in it's shock.

He heard a soft chuckle from the other end, _"Have time to...talk for a bit?"_

Orion blinked, before he looked back into the bedroom, and saw Ariel still standing there, folding laundry, her soft, slightly grey honey-blonde hair tied in a ponytail, as she wore her favored plain, pink dress.

"Um...well..." what could he say? What the hell would he say to the man he was once...and still was in love with, after hearing him speak?

_"How are you?"_ Megatron asked softly, and suddenly, any words of rejection and thoughts of hanging up, were put to a stop. It was almost like hie throat was clogged, silencing him from giving him an excuse to hang up.

He answered, "I'm good. You?"

...

_"Honey why ya calling me, so late?_

_It's kind of hard to talk right now..."_

...

He heard another shaky breath from the end, and for a moment, there was a small pause. He heard a soft sniffle, and realized that Megatron, the strong, and prideful Megatron was, not dramatically or sobbing, but simply softly and quietly crying.

"Babe?" he whispered, using an old pet name he had given him, "...what happened?"

_"Honey why ya crying_

_Is everything okay?"_

Instead of getting a direct answer, he heard a small hum of puzzlement.

_"Why are you speaking so softly?"_ he asked, true curiosity in his voice.

Orion rubbed the bridge of his nose. How did he explain this one, that he was married for the past twenty something years, after getting a girl pregnant?

Instead he said softly, "My...my girl is in the other room."

"_Oh..."_ came the reply, gentle, but he sensed some disappointment.

_..._

_"I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud..."_

...

It caused something within Orion to twinge along with other things he was guilty about that were long in the past and mostly too late to save. He could still wish and dream about setting them right, though. But right now, that voice, that wonderful, deep voice he first fell in love with so long ago, filled his ears.

What had happened to them, in the first place, to cause them to be so a part from each other for so long, and that voice would still have so much power over him. And now, listening to it, he knew only one thing: Megatron must have missed him too. He could hear in the disappointment, that he as with someone else, sensing the hope that was now crushed.

If only Megatron knew how many years he spent, wishing it was him, instead of her lying beside him at night. He stayed, only because he couldn't leave his son, Optimus, who deserved to have loving parents, instead of a pair of crappy ones like Orion and Ultra had.

_..._

_"Well, My girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you,_

_I guess we never really moved on..."_

...

"It's good to hear from ya babe," he admitted, with a smile, as he reached into his desk drawer, and pulled out a picture.

It was a picture of him and Megatron, Orion in his early twenties, while Megatron was only just turned twenty himself. His black hair, long and combed into a neat braid, wearing a grey t-shirt, while Orion kept a porcelain, white arm wrapped around him, possessively, wearing a red, sleeveless shirt.

Dion had taken the picture while the two weren't looking.

_"It's been...what, twenty three years, Orion?"_ Megatron whispered.

Orion closed his eyes when he imagined his name rolling off those perfect lips he had once kissed so lovingly. He had to keep himself from shuddering, in fear of this attracting Ariel's attention.

_..._

_"It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet..._

_Coming from the lips of an angel,_

_Hearing those words, it makes me weak!"_

...

He closed his bright blue eyes to savor it for a moment. He never wanted to hang up this phone. He could sit there all night and listen to whatever Megatron had to say to him.

"Yeah...I missed you," Orion said gently, before he heaved a sigh, "It's been...too long Megsy."

_"I know Orion. I know,"_ came the reply, so tender and forgiving...

He just wanted to get lost in it all again. And he would've if it didn't concern Ariel. He cared for her, enough to sleep with her, but he could never actually have her as his lover. He didn't lover her, but he care about her feelings and was considerate of her.

_..._

_"And I never want to say goodbye,_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful..._

_With the lips of an angel..."_

...

Orion smiled, "It's strange that you're talking to me now. I was thinking about you only a few days ago."

_"Really now? And, what pray tell were thinking of?"_ he asked, a slight hint of suggestion in his tone.

"How much I missed you," he answered, honestly, keeping his voice soft, and unnoticeable by his wife, "and...wondering if you found anyone... else"

There was a moment of silence. And in the moment, Orion wasn't sure if Megatron hung up and he hadn't heard the click.

Then...

_"...Yes..."_ Orion stiffened slightly, when Megatron confirmed it, _"Yes I have Orion..."_

Pax blinked, "Does...does he know you're...?"

_"No. He's...kind of possessive of me, you could say... I...I'm making the call while he's out..."_

"..." Orion rubbed at his eyes, "...I don't want to start anything between you and him Megsy..."

_..._

_"It's funny that you'r talking to me,_

_Tonight. _

_And yes I've dreamed of you too..._

_Does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will is start a fight?"_

...

Pax heard a deep heavy sigh at the other end, an exhausted one. It spoke many things, in one breath to Orion.

_"Doesn't matter anymore,"_ Megatron said softly, _"What about...you're girl?"_ it was said in a tone of reluctance.

Orion thought about Ariel again, and he heard the ruffle of laundry, ruffling softly, as it was being folded. She knew about his past with Megatron. But Orion believe, no he knew that she had no clue who he was speaking to.

"No idea," he hissed.

_..._

_"No I don't think she has a clue..."_

...

He reached up and rubbed at the small stubble on his face, in thought, closing his eyes.

_"I miss you..."_ Orion opened his eyes when he heard those words: soft, and...sincere.

And hearing that small confession, Orion smiled.

_..._

_"Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved one..._

_It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet..."_

...

"Megsy..." Orion sighed. In his mind he wanted to tell him how much he still mattered to him, how much he missed him, how much he **_loved_** him still. He wanted to hear those words said back to him, in that sweet voice, coming from those soft, gentle lips.

But in reality it would be near impossible: Ariel was fragile, and he just couldn't abandon her, or hurt her. She loved him, but he didn't return it. She knew this, but tried anyway. He couldn't leave her broken, or that would just be another thing he would regret in his life.

_..._

_"Coming from the lips of an angel_

_hearing those words, it makes me weak..._

_And I never want to say goodbye!_

_But girl you want it hard to be faithful..._

_With the lips of an angel..."_

...

Orion shook his head, "...I'm sorry..." he put the photo down, back into the drawer. Sorry for leaving him, sorry he married someone else, sorry that he seemed to hurt people he grew close to. And he hoped Megatron would hear all those things in those two simple words.

He waited for an answer.

_..._

_"Honey, why ya calling me, so late?_

...

There was a shaky breath at the other end.

_*click*_

Orion heard the dial tone. He shook slightly, before he practically slammed the phone back down.

Ariel looked up, startled, and then stared at her husband, who now had his face resting in his hands, trembling slightly. But instead of going to comfort him, she stayed put and watched him, rolling her lips.

Pax rubbed at his eyes, trying to keep his tears at bay.

_I am a fool,_ he thought, taking another shaky breath.

A fool for leaving what was his behind. A fool, who let himself get drunk and impregnate a woman he didn't love. A fool, who could never take it all back, without more pain.

A fool for hurting his Angel.

...

The second One-shot is about Ultra Magnus sees Megatron.

Review


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes of a Devil

Okay, here's the second one shot. This about Ultra Magnus' view of Megatron. I'm changing the rating for this one.

Warnings: violence, slash/sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. Nor do I own this universe of humanized transformers, they belong to Demyrie. And the song "Eye of a Devil" belong to Seether (I recommend you listen to it first, before reading)

Enjoy!

...

Eyes of a Devil

...

It started out as a loving, tender relationship, eighteen years ago.

He had found him, smoking outside a bar, cap tipped to cover his eyes. His hair was as black as a raven's feathers, and he had a smirk that could send mortal men stumbling to their knees, and his very face looked like it had been carved and chiseled by angels. And his voice was deep, and gentle when he spoke, and was sweet music to those who listened

The moonlight and city lights had given him a supernatural glow, and he had been attracted to the man, like a mosquito was to a porch light in the summer.

He had been such a fool.

And now, Ultra Magnus was there, eighteen years later, aged, but unbelievably handsome, standing before the very man he both despised and yet longed for.

Megatron.

Hair so grey, that it was a metallic silver, and he held that smirk he had when they first met. The only difference was, Ultra saw right through that smirk, when he looked straight into those dark, grey eyes, narrowed, like a predator would it's own prey.

They were trapped together in an old, broken down motel room, where he had been called to by the man clad in a silver button up t-shirt, and black slacks, to speak with.

What had driven Ultra to do this? The answer was unacceptable to Magnus, and he could not admit it even to himself.

No words were exchanged yet between the two. They began to circle each other, like two male lions, in search of a way to dominate the other.

"Hmm..." Ultra tensed at the slight hungry hum, the first sound between them, "Been a while..."

_About three months,_ Ultra growled mentally.

Months, weeks, sometimes days, it didn't matter, because Ultra always came back to this silver man, but he always left, with a new set of scars, and bruises from these 'meetings'. Some deeper, and more well-hidden than others...

Yet, why is that when he leaves, he never hurts? Why does his heart still remain so whole, after being shattered, bashed and utterly broken?

"Yes...yes it has..." Ultra whispered, his blues eyes flashing, with anger.

His emotions were mixed: he wanted to tear, rip, practically rend this man's body, mark it with his hatred and anger, and yet he wanted to mark him as his, give him something that told him who he belonged to.

This alone, drove him into a state of pure, lost, enraged confusion.

And so began their violent, and dangerous routine...

_..._

_"It irks me, when I get burned_

_and I realize, I don't get hurt_

_it always seems I've lost my way..."_

...

Megatron smiled, his eyes holding a glint to them, and they bore and carved in to Ultra's soul.

Those damnable eyes of his that held a silent voice of their own, looking at him possessively, hungrily and yet they held no affection or adoration, like they once did, oh no; those emotions have long since been burned out and left in the ashes.

Both men had a crackling, black energy that seemed to want to get out, something that was buried deep within the the very cores of their beings. Somethings they could never show to the public eyes, that could only be shown to each other.

Magnus stopped moving, when Megatron lifted a hand, placing it to Ultra's pale throat.

The man shivered slightly at the first contact of their skin touching. It was a simple caress, but it was enough to make Magnus grit his teeth, and try to keep himself under control. It always started when the man before him touched him...and the touch alone made him practically _crave_ for him...

And it scared him.

...

_"When I feel you, it's not enough_

_and I need you to shun my touch_

_I noticed the seasons ripe for change..."_

...

What drove Ultra wild was how much Megatron seemed to exult in the touch he gave: be it a tender caress, or a punch to his face, it didn't matter, the man before him just wanting to feel it all, pain or pleasure it didn't matter...

It made the Magnus wish his lover turned enemy would just shun him and leave him to his misery, but once they had crossed the point between enemies, lovers and friends, there was no turning back, ever.

No matter how much they tried, the two longed for each other. And this could all end any minutes now: they could kill each other at any time.

But they never did. Even at there most vulnerable, there was no escape.

Neither could fight it.

...

_"I'm weak..."_

_..._

At the first strike, he gave in to it all.

How could he not, when all his resolve had left him the moment he came in? What was the very point of resisting, if they both wanted it, longed for it, needed it?

...

_"I'm weak..."_

...

The nails slashed into his cheek first, leaving three red marks.

Magnus growled, and backhanded him, before he dodged a kick. He grabbed the fist, aimed at his face where blood dripped down his cheek. His eyes narrowed with a deep rage and dark desire. He threw Megatron into the wall, with a roar.

...

_"So with every new lesson learned_

_I could keep you before it turns_

_In the knowledge that things won't be the same..."_

...

The older man circled the one glaring at him, gasping in breath, before his mouth turned form a grimace to a smirk He knew the effect he was having on him, driving him and pushing him, trying to get him beyond his limits. And Magnus was giving in to him, as he never broke eye contact form this demon's grey eyes that followed him everywhere, in his mind, his thoughts, his dreams, feeling them drilling into him, to the point where he's going to break.

...

_"Now I realize that you have won_

_and there's nothing to be said or done_

_And I notice that the wind won't blow my way..."_

...

He took a step forwards, looking at him, waiting for him to move.

Magnus's eyes widened slightly, before he leered, bitterly at him. Then, his hands snapped forwards, grabbing Megatron by his shirt, and practically ripping it to shreds, as he struggled, just how they always played this game.

Ultra grabbed his love and his hatred, by the back of his throat, forcing his head back, painfully, before biting into the vulnerable throat, and tasted blood in his mouth. He felt the ripping tearing sensation of his silk shirt being yanked and ripped from his body, revealing his muscled back to the cold air. He bit down harder, when nails sunk into his unprotected flesh, and dragged down, excruciatingly slow.

He heard Megatron shout.

...

_"So run with the eyes of a devil_

_and keep them in your dreams..."_

...

He knew it was wrong: wrong to hurt others, no matter how justified it might be to do so, but this...this was a consensual pain, Megatron was willing to allow him to inflict. And he soon became addicted to these meetings, no matter how much pain they endured form each other.

It was an unhealthy outlet, letting his frustration and pain that he kept locked up deep within his entire body out on another being, who accepted it all, took it all into himself and actually...enjoyed it.

And those eyes, goddamn him, those EYES: those dark, angry, hungry, lust-filled grey eyes that bore into him, both wanting and abhorring him.

And he succumbed to them, listening to their silent lies and sweet empty promises of what he could earn.

...

_"If you succumb to the lies __of the rebel _

_you'll cleanse yourself of me..."_

...

A mix of ripping tearing sounds sounded throughout. Megatron roared, and slapped him, sending him back a bit. He tasted a bit of blood on his lips, and it wasn't from the bite. Their eyes met, and their expressions were wild, like an animal like nature had sprouted deep within them.

One he was very familiar with, for he let it take him over so many times in these meetings.

And he felt himself die a little inside at the end of it all. Like the part of him that he showed in his work, saving so many lives and sending the scum to jail.

But here, oh here, he felt like a more dark and sinister half come out, a half that didn't care for the millions of people that the man before him had killed in his business, to keep other quiet. It didn't care for anything. It only wanted to be satisfied, and the only one who knew how was the man, encouraging him to cause pain and to take what was his.

What he's been taking and yet still did not own, not matter how much he tried.

Magnus grabbed him by this throat, and held him there.

It didn't matter how much he hated this. How much he wanted it to end.

He always came back, and always returned for this, because if he didn't satisfy his darkest side, he would've snapped years ago, and hurt someone he cared about. Like his little Brother, Orion Pax, or his sweet nephew Optimus.

He should have realized what a mistake he had made for ever falling for a man like Megatron...

And yet he had fallen for him. He still, in a twisted, insane way, was still in love with him. And that realization always drove him up the wall.

...

_"It kills me to watch this fade_

_and I realize it's all charade,_

_and the every mistake I make's the same..."_

...

Megatron smirked again, before he ducked down and tackled Ultra to the floor with a grunt.

Ultra immediately rolled over, so he was on top, growling as he pinned the tan wrists with one hand over the man's head. He growled tracing a hand over the barren, scarred chest beneath the silver silk. His free hand immediately went down to the slacks.

He didn't bother to ask, or even consider what his silver lover wanted: he already knew. No words could describe the deep desires the two men had for each other, only that they let everything go for a night, and would become one together, through a haze of anger, pain, lust and pleasure, that drowned them.

And yet, even as they gave in, Ultra sometimes wished he could go back to the days when they were young and seemed to love and care each other. Where the silver angel he had met had gone away, and when he would ever come back.

But now, after years of tearing down the barriers and seeing past the walls, Magnus only saw the demon inside, through those made, insane grey eyes that pulled him in and trapped him.

Trapped him and never let him free from this...

...

_"I beseech you to let me drown_

_Will it please you, to let me down?_

_And no one can save me from the pain..."_

...

And no one could save him from this hell he had placed himself in, where he had no idea who he was, where his emotions took over his minds.

He ripped the slacks to shreds, as he took them off, before he spread the lone, lean legs apart, growling in impatience, as he kept the man beneath him pinned below, leaving him only with one hand free to play a bit.

One thing Magnus always exulted in, was that he was one of the rare few allowed to dominate this lion, this wild silver demon fox.

He heard a yell, as he teased him, smirking at how this demon arched, and snarled, trying to get some more physical contact. He laughed, at this demon's frustration, and then winced when he felt a knee hit him in the side.

Blood dripped form his lip and landed on Megatron's lips.

...

_"So run with the eyes of a devil_

_and keep them in your dreams..."_

...

Megatron gasped when Magnus kissed him, and then the two got lost in each other. Magnus pushed his own jeans off, finally allowing himself to be entirely bare to the world. He rubbed up one of the legs wrapped around his waist.

He kissed at the spot where he had bitten him, licking at it to clean it. He got a shudder, but no noise.

He pressed the legs as wide as he could, making his lover grunt in slight discomfort, before he thrust into him violently.

And he watched as those grey eyes widened, and seemed to became white in the lamp light.

He whispered three little words, played well with a sweet tone, and if Magnus didn't know him as well as he did, he would have let himself be ensnared by them, willingly giving him his heart again.

Magnus would not succumb.

...

_If you succumb to the lies of the rebel_

_you'll cleanse yourself of me!_

...

He felt his demon arch with wail, when the pale-skinned officer began to move, only allowing the devil-eyed fox to adjust half way.

He lifted one of the legs higher to move deeper, to scar his insides with his essence, to show that though he may give himself away to many other, that the only one to be allowed to do this, to fulfill him completely of his darkest sides, to own him so completely, was Magnus and only Magnus.

"You...what did Orion see in you?" he hissed, knowing it would enrage the man beneath him, "What did my brother see within you?"

The breathing hitched, and he was met with a deep, dark glare, before he was slapped. Magnus laughed, bitterly and cruelly.

He knew all about Megatron's past relationship with his brother. Knew that maybe, at one point, the man beneath him, accepting him, wanting him, might have been a good man once, might have known was love was. And maybe he still knew what it was.

But it was too late.

Any love or affection they may have held for each other was long gone, and replaced with this dissatisfied lust that only they could hope to satisfy in each other.

...

_"So run from the eyes of a devil_

_and keep them in your dreams..."_

...

He began going harder, fast, and he felt those strong hands, ones that had smashed skulls and broken arms twice his size, pressed harshly into his back, leaving bruises, but he accepted them, like a warrior would his battle scars.

He felt the legs around his waist, tighten, and he heard his demon give out a yell, tensing beneath him. And he followed, his hands squeezing the bare shoulders of his lover. Or what was once his lover. He looked at him and saw that his eyes were closed, as he recovered.

...

_"If you succumb to the lies of the rebel_

_You'll cleanse yourself of me..."_

...

Mouth shaking, and lips brushing, the two men didn't move, the tension between them thin and delicate.

It snapped when they kissed again, Ultra caressing the smooth cheek, and pulling out slowly and gently, feeling the man beneath him wince as he did so. Their kiss broke, and Magnus reached up to trace it, caressing the slightly swollen lips, feeling the mix of blood and Megatron's flavor beneath his finger tips.

Magnus pushed himself up and then got off of his partner.

...

_"Jesus...save me!"_

...

He stood up pushing back his hair, his needs satisfied for the time being. Megatron stood up, also, cleaning himself off, as he did so.

When he looked up their eyes met.

...

_"Jesus...save me!"_

...

The silver haired man smiled, when Ultra tried to turn away. He simply walked to him and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, and caressed up his chest. Before tender kisses caressed his shoulder and neck.

...

_"Jesus...save me!_

_(I'm weak...)"_

...

Magnus tensed as Megatron turned him around, his grey eyes sparkling. He leaned forwards, with a purr.

...

_"Jesus...save me!_

_(I'm weak...)_

_Jesus...save me!_

_(I'm weak...)_

_Jesus...save me..."_

...

Magnus felt those lips press to his, and he suddenly felt lost, as a hand traced up and down his arm, and a hand to his.

And when they pulled back, Magnus smirked, when something deep and dark stirred within him, as he looked into those eyes again, burning and flickering like some fire that refused to be put out, that same fire he knew would burn and scorch him the moment they had come together.

As one side of him was filled with horror and dread, his other more powerful side became excited, as he was pulled away and then down on to the bed that had not yet been used...

He let himself give in...

...

_"...from me..."_

...

And once again the two got lost in their violent, lustful, and passionate dance in the bed sheets. Their blood, sweat and tears stained them, as they left their scars on each other.

...

review please.


End file.
